Sacrifices
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Sora is kidnapped and Sacrificed to the god Riku. lemon later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters. This is a yaoi lemon so if you don't like don't read. I'm sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. **

"Bye, see you tomorrow." A small boy how looked around 15 ran out of the small shop. His brown hair was spiked and when where ever in wanted. Sweet blue eye shined as he when.

"Be careful Sora." The lady at the shop yelled as he ran home.

"Don't worry I will." He yelled back. Sora was getting tired so he started to walk. The moon was high in the sky and there was a light mist in the air. The light of the shops were turning off and the street light were shining. As Sora was walking someone grabbed him pulling his arms behind his back. Sora opened his mouth to yell but a white cloth was placed over his mouth and nose stopping him. Then he started to feel light headed and pasted out. The last thought that when through his head was his twin.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora woke up to the sound of people talking. "Let's just hope the god will be happy with his sacrifice." Sora tried to rub his head but he could move his hands or legs for that matter. Sora tried to scream but nothing came out. His eye's when wide to see that there was a gag over his lips. His chest was bear and he was only wearing a pair of tight black leather pants. Sora started too blushed. "Good he's woke up." A man started to walk over to the tied up teen. Once the man was there he looked he him seeing how small he was. "Let's just hope he will be pleased with you." As the man was talking Sora got a good look at him. The man had grayish hair and tanned skin. With one look you could tell it was Xemnas or as everyone called him '_man sex_' "Well we better get started," Man sex turned around "Saix come and get or sacrifice we must get this done before morning."

"Yes sir," A man with long blue hair and an X shape scar on his face come in sight. He picked Sora up and put him on his shades. They walked into a moonlight lit room. As they were walking up some stone steps Sora started to struggle to get free. "If you don't stop moving I will make sure you fall." Saix said so only the two can hear. Sora stopped moving and tried to hold back tears. When they reached the top of the stairs he placed Sora on a stone platform. He turned his head to see his kidnappers walking back down the stairs.

"I summon you Riku god of sex," Sora's face when bright red when he heard that. Then the room started to glow red and sliver that shined off the walls. Sora looked up to see a tall man with blue eyes and silver hair.

**Sorry the chapter was so short the next one will be a lot longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon came and Sora woke up to the warm sun on his face. Sora rubbed his left eye in a cute way and sat up. "Morning Roxy," when he heard nothing he opened his eyes, he looked around to see that he was in a bed that could fit ten people on its worst day and it was made up in red silk sheets that shined in the sunlight. He turned his head looking around the large room. The room was covered with red silk. He moved the sheets showing that he was only wearing his sky blue boxers; a light blushed sped across Sora's cheeks as he tried to remember what happen the night before. Sora put his hand to his forehead as he tried to think. He remembers heading home from work then there was a funny felling. He though more then everything come back. How 'man sex' kidnapped him and sacrificed him to some god. "So where I'm I now?" Sora asked as he looked around more. The first thing that come to mind was getting back to his twin how by now would be looking for him. He stood and walked to the end of the very large bed trying not to trip over the sheets and jumped down. Then he ran to a large wooden door and pulled it open. There was a man standing off to the right. His hair as a sliver color and had blue eyes. The only thing he was wearing a very baggy pair of black pants. He had sun kissed skin, had defined muscles and stood at least a foot taller than him.

"So your awake," Sora took a few steps backing tripping on a silk rug that was by the door and fell on his ass. "Be careful, my little pet." The man walked over to the much smaller teen. "What's your name?"

"It's Sora," He said as he tried to move away from the much bigger man while still being on the ground.

"I'm Riku, but you will call me master or Riku-sama." Riku bent down to Sora level and put one of his arms under his legs and the other at the middle of Sora's back. Once that was done he lifted him up and started to walk over to the bed. After they were there that he place the burnet down on the soft sheet and walked over to a wardrobe and pulled the wooden doors open. "Let's get you in something better to wear." The god pulled out a pair of pants that looked like his own only a lot smaller size. "This will do." He turn around holding the pants in one hand. "Strip!" Sora just looked at him blushing. "Strip, or do you want me to strip you?" Sora blushed more than cradled off the bed. Once he was off he pulled his boxers off leaving them on the floor by his feet. Riku looked him over with a grin on his face. "Turn," Sora did as he was told tell he felt a hand rubbing his ass. A hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm chest, which made him blush more. He could fell hot breath on the back of his neck. "You're so small," Riku said right in his ear making Sora shiver a little. Sora started to feel something poking him for behind, which made him try to pull out of the god arm. "Trying to get away how cute," Riku licked his pets ear then started chewing on the lob making Sora let out a small moan. Sora eyes when wide after hear what came out of his mouth, so he bit his bottom lip try to keep anymore girl sounds from leaving him.

"Please stop," Riku pulled away then turned the burnet around.

"That can't be done," Then he pushed Sora on the bed and spread his legs. "You're still soft, I guess I'll have to do something about that." The sex god bent down and gave the head a soft lick, then started pumping the other. Sora let out a loud moan.

"Please no more," Riku looked up from what he was doing. Sora eyes where glossed over a little and was blushing hard.

"So you're a virgin," Sora blushed more and cover his face with his small hands. "So it's true, I never thought I'll see someone your age a virgin."

"I'm only 17," Sora said as he whimpered a little.

"Wow with how small you are I thought you were 15 if that. But let's get started on your virginity." Riku nibbled on Sora inner thigh making Sora moan lightly. Riku got on the bed and started to kiss his humans neck.

"If I beg will you still do this?" Sora asked as he tried to keep his moans inside.

"Let's put it this way, no matter what you do your going to get fucked long and hard. Sora blushed more and gave into the sexy god on top of him. A hand rubbed his chest and stopped at his nipple giving it a slight pinch making Sora give a small moan. Riku's other hand wrapped around Sora's penis and started pumping him a little. "Good you're starting to get hard." Riku said as he started pumping him harder and took off his own pants. Once his pants where off Riku put three fingers to Sora's light pink lips. "Suck," Sora took the three fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them. Sora ran his tongue through the finger, covering every inch with his spit. "You really good at this, next time I'll have you give me a blowjob." Sora blushed as Riku took his fingers back. "Spread your legs a little more," Sora spread his legs so that Riku could see everything he had. Riku put his covered fingers to Sora's opening and slowly pushed the first's finger in. "You're so thigh," Riku said as he thrust the finger lightly. Sora moved in discomfort as Riku thrusted the finger a little harder. "Relax it will make it feel better," Sora relax as Riku added in another finger. Riku curved his finger inside side Sora make him moan loud, curve his back off the bed and buck his hips into Riku's fingers. Riku used his free hand to hold Sora's hips on the bed so he could stretch him. Riku moved his fingers apart scissoring the small human. Once he felt that was Sora was ready he pushed in the last finger stretching him more. After he felt that Sora was ready he pulled his fingers out making Sora moan at the loss and started to wait.

"Why did you stop Riku-sama?" Sora asked as he sat up and tilled his head to the said in a cute way. His body already hand a layer a sweat and his eye's where filled with lust and want. Riku gave a grin.

"So you want me to go on." Sora blushed and gave a slight nod. "So you want me to fuck you until you can't walk or remember your name?" Sora's blush grow and gave another nod. "That's good to hear," Riku said as he pushed Sora back down on the bed and spit on his hand and rubbed it all over his throbbing large member. Sora got a look at Riku and blushed at how large and thick it was the first thing Sora thought was how was that going to fit in him without ripping him in half. Riku placed himself to the teen's tight waiting opening. "I'm going in now," He said as he pushed in slowly. Tears formed into Sora eye's and started to fall. "I know it hurts, just try to relax and it will start to feel better." Riku said as he licked way Sora's tears. A few minutes passed and Riku was finding it hard not to just started thrusting into him. Then Sora bucked him hips making Riku moan. Riku took it as Sora was ready for him to move so he pulled out tell only the head was in then slammed back in making sure to hit the burnets spot dead on.

"… Harder." Riku kept his slow speed and when softer. "Please harder…"

"Please what?" Riku said with a grin.

"Master," Riku happy with the answer did as he was asked. "Better," Sora curved his back and moaned louder which the god took it as an yes. Riku started to speed up his thrust and Sora grabbed onto the sheets and held them tightly as Riku kept slamming into his prostate.

"oh…god…"Sora started to move his hips with Riku's thrusts making him go deeper.

"I know I'm your god." Riku said as he grabbed his pet's legs and placed them on his shoulders making so he was going even deeper into the boy. "You're so fucking tight." Riku said as he started going as hard and fast as he could. Riku looked down to his humans face. His eye's where glossed and mostly closed, his cheeks where flushed and drool was coming out of his pink lips along with moans and pants. Riku leaded foreword pulling Sora into a kiss. He pushed his tongue in which didn't take much work and started to map out the other mouth. Once the need for air was high Riku pulled away.

"I don't…" Riku grinned and put one of his hands to Sora dripping member and started to pump with his thrusts. "MASTER!" With that Sora came all over their chests. Riku got six more thrust in before filling Sora. Riku looked down at the small human. Just the sight of him panting, covered and filled with sperm and blushing made him hard again. Sora could fell Riku harden inside of him. Riku pulled out a sit at the end of the bed.

**This chapter was a lot longer and they still more.**


	4. Chapter 4

"You have two choices, one you can get over here and give me a blow job or two you can let me fuck that tight ass of yours again, your choice." Riku said as he looked his pet in the eye's with a big grin on his face.

"Number two," Sora said as he blushed more.

"So you want my big cock back up you," Riku grinned as he pulled the blushing boy on his lap making so he was facing him. "By the end of the day you won't be able to walk for at least a week." Riku said right into Sora's ear as he nibbled on the lobe.

"I don't care," Sora said as Riku spread the boy's cheeks apart.

"Hold this," Sora did as he was told as Riku slowly pushed back in him. This time the only thing Sora felt was pleasure as Riku hit his spot. Sora's head went into the god's shoulders as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku grabbed his toy's thighs and started to move him up and down on his tool. Sora grip on Riku got tighter as Riku started to thrust up along with moving Sora. Riku started to thrust up harder making Sora dig his nails into the other back leaving bloody crescent moons. The god pulled Sora down more making his pet take him in deeper. Sora let out a louder moan and dig in deeper. Riku started to slam into the other spot as hard as he could. Sora started to move his hips for Riku. "You're a little slut aren't you?" Riku said right in the other ear. With each thrust Sora got tighter bring Riku closer to his orgasm, so he started going faster and harder. Without any warring Sora came all over their chests. Riku pushed as far as he could and let it all out making sure the he got every last drop into the other. They were both panting hard as Riku pulled out. The human put his head on his master's shoulders as he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry," Sora said once he caught his breath.

"Why," Riku said as he kissed to others neck.

"Your back," Riku put his hand to his back and pulled them away showing a little of the crimson liquid.

"Do you want to make it up for me?" Riku said with a grin on his face as he rubbed the others back a little.

"Yes," Sora said as he nodded his head.

"Get off my lap," Sora tried to stand but his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. Riku smiled as he picked him back up and placed him back on the bed. "Hands and knees," Sora did as he was told and wiggled his hips a little. The god put his hand on the others ass as he looked at the others opening. He could see his seed starting to drip out which made him grin. He put himself to the opening and pushed in again. Sora's arms gave out and he fell to his elbows. The god started going as hard and fast as he could right into his prostate. Sora let out a loud moan that would most likely be heard throughout the whole palace.

"So good," Riku grinned as Sora moaned louder. Riku leaded down and started licking the back of Sora's neck. Then he flipped him over while still inside and kept thrusting. He leaned down and bit down on his color bone hard enough to draw blood. Once that was done he started to leave as many hickeys as he could. After he was done he grabbed one on the small legs and put it on his shoulder. "Your so cute," Sora was drooling, his cheeks where flushed and his eye's showed nothing but lust and want. "I still don't see how you can be that tight even after three rounds with someone as large as me." Riku turned his head and started to leave hickeys on the others inner thigh.

"I have to…" Sora said in between moans.

"Then cum," With that Sora came all over his chest and the red sheets, Riku only got six thrusts in before he filled the other. Riku pulled out and looked over his pet. He was covered and filled with cum, there was drool going down the left side of his face and was going onto the sheets. "Looks like we could use a bath," Riku picked Sora up and started walking.

** Sorry it took so long. But the next chapter is the last but there will be a sequel. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait where are you taking me?" Riku kissed his forehead and kept walking.

"To the bathroom or do you want to stay this way for the rest of the day." Sora blushed and put his face into Riku's wash board chest. Riku laughed a little as he walked down the long hallway. "Here we are," A large wooden door opened to see a pool Filled with sweet smelling warm water. As soon as Riku walked in the room lit up with bright blue lights and the door closed behind them. Riku stepped into the water and walked further into the water. Once the water was up to his waist he sat down. The water surrounded them as the god held his small pet tight. Sora held Riku tighter as the water touched him. "Do you not like water?" Riku said as he kissed him forehead.

"No," Sora said blushing a little.

"Alright then let's get you clean." Riku put his hand on the small chest.

"I can do it myself," Sora said as he blushed and watched Riku's hand move.

"I'll do it, you just relax." Riku's hand went further down then back up brushing slowly over the other nipple. Sora let of a loud moan. His face when bright red and he tried to hide his face into Riku's wash board chest. The sliver head god grinned and picked his nipple slightly. Sora moaned louder into the others chest. Riku let go of Sora letting him fall into the water letting it cover him completely. Sora stood up out of the water which came about to his abs. He put one hand to his chest covering his nipple and the other to his Sora Jr. "Why are you covering up? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. Sora blushed and turned around so that he had his back turn to the sex god. Before Sora knew what was going a strong arm was around his waist pulling him into Riku's chest. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." Riku said right in his ear before licking it.

"You're not going to fuck me again are you?"

"Of cause I am, you are my little pet." Sora pulled out of Riku's arm's and turned around to face him.

"I'm not your pet," Sora said as he started walking backwards not letting the god out of his sight. Riku started to walk over to Sora. With each step they took the water got higher. As Sora was stepping back his legs gave out and he fell into the water. Riku grabbed the others arm and pulled him so that he was in his arm.

"You need to be more careful." He looked down to see that the other was out cold. Riku walked out of the water and wrapped a towel around the smaller body. "It might be more fun having a pet that doesn't do everything I say."

The end!


End file.
